Odio amarte, Vulturi
by LittleDreammer
Summary: "¿Pero de qué secretos hablas, viejo?" dije confundida."Somos vampiros, niñata, y ustedes lo descubrieron. Deben morir". Espera, ¿qué? Esto no puede estar pasando, sé que se parecen a los personajes del libro, pero... No puede ser que existan realmente, ¿verdad?/ "Nunca saldría contigo"-dije enfadada/ "Sabes que me amas"-dijo Alec. HISTORIA TAMBIÉN SUBIDA POR MÍ EN POTTERFICS.


**Disclaimer: el mundo de Twilight no me pertenece, sólo los personajes originales (Solange, Mónica, Erick, Demian, etc.). La trama es de mi completa autoría. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

**AVISO: esta historia también la subo a (con el mismo nombre de usuario), así que si la ven por ahí no se preocupen, que esto no es plagio.**

**Summary: **Solange Stewart, una típica adolescente de 16 años, viaja con su grupo de canto "Sing and roar" a la bella ciudad de Volterra, Italia, donde se realizará la próxima competencia internacional de coros. Allí encontrará algo que definitivamente nunca esperó ver: el castillo nombrado en su libro favorito como el Castillo Vulturi. ¿Era broma, verdad? No podía ser que el hotel en el que se alojarían durante el siguiente mes estuviera a dos cuadras del castillo, y menos que éste realmente existiera. Y menos que menos, que fuera raptada junto a sus mejores amigos por los vampiros italianos por "conocer el secreto" y "ser un peligro para su mundo".

Desde ese momento, Solange se plantea seriamente si no se habría vuelto loca del todo, si acaso lo que estaba viviendo desde que había llegado a Italia era un gran delirio compartido con sus amigos. Y entre estos pensamientos, se filtra un hermoso pero arrogante vampiro de perfecto rostro y cuerpo, el más peligroso de la guardia... Y que se empeña en perseguirla para que salga con él, aunque ella siempre le diga que lo odia.

¿Qué pasará entre Alec y Solange? ¿Podrá surgir el amor entre ellos? ¿O seguirán luchando para ver quién hace caer al otro primero?

* * *

**Prefacio**

—Eres un idiota. Jamás saldría contigo, Vulturi.

—Yo también te amo, cariño. Y para que lo sepas, pronto serás también parte de la guardia, así que ya podrías dejar de llamarme así y decirme sólo "Alec", ¿sabes?

_Imbécil, eso es. Un perfecto imbécil. Pero era Alec Vulturi, el arrogante, molesto y perfecto vampiro._ ¡Alto ahí, Stewart! ¿Alec perfecto? ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! Él no es nada tuyo; lo odias, él te odia. Y nada más.

—Nunca dije que te amara. Y me vale un cacahuate tu nombre, te llamaré como yo quiera—. Me tenía hasta la coronilla. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en salir conmigo si podía tener a cualquier vampiresa que se le ocurriera? ¿Por qué diablos elegiría a una humana torpe y vergonzosa? _Porque juega contigo_, dijo mi subconsciente.

Estúpida vocecilla que siempre tiene razón.

—Ouch, eso duele mujer— dijo, haciendo un gesto dramático que a cualquier otro lo haría parecer un tonto, pero a él sólo lo hacía más perfecto. _Mierda_.

—Cierra la boca Vulturi, y déjame tranquila. Tengo una competencia de solos mañana, y realmente me gustaría recordar la letra y no pasar vergüenza. Así que déjame sola— siempre era así de agresiva con todos, no era personal, pero él me sacaba de mis casillas más que cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes. Era desesperante, en serio.

Él se puso serio, aunque podía ver en sus ojos que por dentro se estaba partiendo de risa.

— ¿Sabes? Si no estuvieras tan empeñada en decir que me odias, podríamos salir algún día de estos— me dijo haciendo un puchero. _Que adorable._

En un arranque de idiotez, del que me arrepentí al instante, le dije:

—Y si, hipotéticamente, yo estuviera tan loca y te dijera que sí, ¿qué sería exactamente lo que haríamos? — Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, y traté de arreglarlo— ¿Iríamos a un bar a emborracharnos con un poco de vodka y sangre humana? No me suena algo muy lindo para hacer en una cita.

Me miró, con el triunfo abriéndose paso en sus ojos.

—No me mires así, dije "hipotéticamente", Vulturi— traté de cubrir mis nervios, pero creo que no sirvió de mucho. Estúpidos impulsos humanos. No veía la hora de por fin ser una inmortal.

—Pues, "hipotéticamente"—remarcó la palabra— te diría que sería un honor salir contigo, y que de ninguna manera dejaría que te emborracharas con sangre. Sería mejor vodka a secas, créeme— Vaya por Dios, ¿cómo podía decir tantas estupideces seguidas?

—Bien. De todas formas no va a pasar. Y además odio el alcohol— dije, y me di media vuelta para volver a mi habitación a platicar con Mónica. Pero a último momento recordé algo, y le grité desde donde estaba — ¡Y para que lo sepas, también te odio a ti!

De pronto apareció adelante mío, a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Aún no podía creer que lo había conocido, y menos que no era producto de mi imaginación. Pero lamentablemente era tan exasperante como me lo había imaginado desde que había leído Luna Nueva por primera vez.

— Eso ni tú te lo crees. Sabes bien que no puedes resistirte a mis encantos, Ángel— él bien sabía que odiaba cuando me decía así, era un apodo cursi. Y saber que lo hacía sólo para molestar era irritante. ¿Qué parte de "no quiero salir contigo, asqueroso vampiro" era la que no entendía?

Me crucé de brazos, enfadada.

—Te odio, Vulturi— fue mi respuesta. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Y yo a ti— dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Y me besó.

* * *

**Nota de autora: bueno, soy yo otra vez. Esta, como habrán visto, es una versión diferente a la anterior, e incluso le quise cambiar el nombre a la protagonista (o más o menos, es que amo el nombre Solange :D). Les debo una disculpa a todos los que estaban leyendo la versión anterior, pero les puedo asegurar que esta es mejor (al menos para mí, en comparación con la otra).**

**Bueno, espero poder actualizar más o menos rápido, pero no prometo nada porque mi año escolar ya casi está terminando y me están cargando de exámenes, aunque los meses pasados fueron mucho peores.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**

LittleDreamer (sí, me cambié el nombre de usuario)


End file.
